


my youth is yours

by egoistkid



Category: Leah On the Offbeat - Fandom, Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: F/F, Homophobia, Party, Underage Drinking, college party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoistkid/pseuds/egoistkid
Summary: leah blushes. "that's gay,""oh, I was hoping I'd come off that way," abby grins at her, her eyes sparkling.





	my youth is yours

"I can't believe we're at a college party," Leah says, gripped with fear, sweaty palms, and the cold chill of the winter air that's coming from the crack of the opened front door. Abby pushes it shut and grins at her with a smile that could brighten up a pitch-black room. "Would you like to get some drinks, m'lady?" She asks with a faux-fancy voice. This makes Leah laugh, and she takes her hand, letting her lead the way. 

The people around them stink of alcohol, sweat, and marijuana. It's a room filled of hormones and debauchery and illegal substances, and Abby just loves it to death. The two grab red solo cups, a staple of American party culture, and fill them up with a mysterious pink liquid known by the name 'jungle juice'. "It's like, Kool-Aid, Everclear, a bunch of different fruit juices, and fruit chunks. S'good!" Abby explains as if she's a professor teaching the wonderful course of college parties. Leah nods, haphazardly taking a glance inside her cup and taking a sip. She was never a big drinker, but this was her first college party and she didn't particularly want to be the only sober teenager there.

"Oh my God! I love this song!" Abby squeals when a Troye Sivan song starts to play. "Come on, let's dance!"

Abby has all the moves, and Leah sort of shuffles her feet and waves her hands around to the rhythm of the song. Leah begins to forget her anxieties about the party until she feels a hand touch the small of her back, and she jumps back. There's a tall man, and he's eyeing the two of them. At first, she thinks the two were caught for being underage, and feels a pit form in her stomach.

 "Are you two together? That's so hot," He slurs, clearly wasted. Leah blinks with wide eyes, not sure how to process such an asshole thing to say, and tries to stutter out a comeback to make him cry. Abby helps her out.

 "Fuck off, twat," She yells over the music, and when he doesn't budge, she shoves him into the crowd. Leah grabs her arm and leads her away from the scene, thinking fast, into the nearest bathroom.

 She shuts the door and turns to Abby to see her eyes are red and wet with tears. "Babe," She whispers, cupping her cheek with her hand. Abby wipes her eyes and shakes her head. "What a fucking asshole. I hate men, I fucking hate them," She hisses with gritted teeth. "Why do they think our love is for their consumption?" A few more tears fall from her big brown eyes and Leah feels her heart break a little at the sight.

 "It's going to be okay, Abby. I'm here," She says soothingly, her tone gentle. "If I see that fucker again I'll jab his eyes out and make him eat them," Abby laughs a little at that. Leah strokes her hair and pulls her into a hug. The two stay like that for a while before Abby hiccups, "I'm drunk," and Leah nods.

 "I think I'm getting there myself, but the buzz was killed a little by that douchebag. At least I brought my cup with me. Man, this stuff really does not taste like alcohol," She says before taking a huge gulp.

"Why don't we just stay in here the rest of the night?" Abby asks. "Out there is all sweaty and loud. I like staying alone with you,"

Leah blushes. "That's gay,"

"Oh, I was hoping I'd come off that way," Abby grins at her, her eyes sparkling.

**

"Some people have to pee," Someone yells from outside of the bathroom. It's the third person they've had to deal with tonight, good thing there's a lock on the door. "FUCK OFF!" Leah drunkenly shouts, and then giggles. Her hands rest on Abby's hips, while Abby's are tangled in her hair. She can taste cherry Kool-Aid and Everclear on Abby's tongue, and she can't get enough. Maybe they should do this more often. 


End file.
